This invention is directed to a toy which is capable of moving utilizing a variety of members which can be detachably connected to the body of the toy. The members are moved with respect to the body of the toy in unique manners by a motor which transmits its output to the members via rotating elements.
Rolling toys are known which have eccentrically mounted wheels such that as the toy rolls across a support surface the toy moves in a very novel up and down motion in combination with its forward motion. Other toys are known which utilize two or more leg-like appendages which are capable of moving in a walking or semi-walking manner to propel the toy across a support surface. Generally, the first type of toy which utilizes eccentric wheels are comic vehicle type toys, and the second type are designed to mimic animals and the like. These toys are highly entertaining to children playing with the same because of their comical or unique moving motions.
Of the toys described above, however, the toy is limited to moving in either one mode of locomotion or another because the eccentric wheels, appendages or other moving members are fixed to the toy and are not interchangeable with one another. This is understandable because normally toys which utilize eccentrically mounted wheels have the axle directly connected to the wheel and toys which move utilizing appendages and the like are generally driven by cranks or cams.